kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Ability
, one of five available Super Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land.]] A Super Ability is a time-limited ability in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. There are five different super abilities available, all of them being more powerful than their regular Copy Ability counterparts, and they only last for about 2-3 minutes before expiring. Each ability causes Kirby to pulsate with purple tendrils of energy, as well as adding a glowing star marking the upgraded version of the Copy Ability's hat. Acquisition Super abilities can only be acquired by inhaling "Super" versions of regular enemies, which are characterized by a pulsing yellow aura, a glowing star on the forehead and slight differences in design. There are no Copy Essences for super abilities. *Super Blade Knight gives Ultra Sword *Super Hot Head gives Monster Flame *Super Waddle Doo gives Flare Beam *Super Chilly gives Snow Bowl *Super Bonkers gives Grand Hammer General Information Outside of boss fights and special mid-boss sequences, the primary goal of using the Super Abilities is to reveal interdimensional tunnels hidden within special terrain which can only be destroyed while having the super ability, before it expires. Despite their immense power, there are many limitations concerning super abilities. For one, if Kirby were to drop the Super ability star for any reason, it shatters instantly instead of bouncing about for a few seconds like regular ability stars. They are lost if Kirby goes through the final door, if he goes into an interdimensional tunnel, or if the player cancels the level. It is also impossible to keep the super ability star within Kirby's mouth in an attempt to extend the time it lasts - Kirby swallows the super enemy the moment he inhales it. In multiplayer mode, only one Kirby can have a Super Ability at any time. Although the enemy giving the super ability spawns multiple times, any other Kirby who inhales one of them causes the first Kirby to lose his super ability. Counterparts Each Super Ability has a Copy Ability counterpart. *Sword - Ultra Sword *Fire - Monster Flame *Beam - Flare Beam *Ice - Snow Bowl *Hammer - Grand Hammer Trivia *Inspecting game files in the disc reveals an unused Super Cutter ability. It would most likely be obtained by inhaling a Super Sir Kibble. It was likely not included in the game due to its resemblance to Ultra Sword. A Super Spark ability icon can also be found, but it was also canned, likely in favor of Flare Beam. **There is also a clock icon, which would revert Kirby back to normal. This was likely scrapped because of its redundant nature. The Cutting Room Floor *Snow Bowl and Monster Flame are the only two Super Abilities that do not have the normal counterpart's name in them. **Those two abilities are the only ones that do not have Kirby holding a weapon, as well (Ultra Sword - Sword; Grand Hammer - Hammer; Flare Beam - Magic Wand). *Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner demonstrates Ultra Sword's ability to defeat mid-bosses in one attack. It can be assumed that the other Super Abilities have such power as well. **Additionally, Super Abilities can completely drain a boss's health bar in one hit (outside of certain instances during battles with Grand Doomer and Magolor). This can be found by hacking the game.YouTube *When Kirby transforms, he says, "Hiyah!!" *Not only can Super Abilities destroy some landscape and defeat enemies, but they can also destroy the flowers and signs that are scattered around Dream Land. *As all five of the Super Abilities are used to fight Magolor and Magolor EX, they could arguably be considered Final Weapons; if considered as such, Kirby's Return to Dream Land is the only ''Kirby'' game with more than one distinct final weapon, as Landia serves a similar role right before Magolor's fight. *Ultra Sword seems to be the most iconic of all the Super Abilities, as it is featured on the North American version's box art, was one of the first two Super Abilities officially shown off in a teaser trailer YouTube (the other being Monster Flame), is the first Super Ability obtained in the game, is the last Super Ability used in a regular stage, and is used to deliver the final blows to both Grand Doomer and Magolor. In addition, it appears in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Kirby's Final Smash. *A glitch involving Ultra Sword can be performed on Magolor: Two players need to be Kirby, and have the Ultra Sword ability. When one player uses it to finish Magolor off, the second player should also attack right afterwards. Magolor will try to block the first player's attack, but will be defeated by the second player's Ultra Sword. Strangely, the Kirbys then lose the ability to move, but Magolor revives himself and continues attacking. The Kirbys won't lose any health, and the console must be reset. *Magolor's third form and Magolor Soul can attack Kirby using dark versions of all the Super Abilities, excluding Snow Bowl. *Excluding boss battles, each Super Ability appears exactly three times. *The Super Ability music is one of the songs that plays in the last extra stage of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, Extra Planet δ, in Kirby Star Allies. Videos Kirby of the Stars Special Ability "Super Ability" Introduction Video Artwork Ultra Sword.png|Ultra Sword Monster Flame Kirby.png|Monster Flame KRtDL Flare Beam1.png|Flare Beam KRtDL Snow Bowl.png|Snow Bowl Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Gallery KRtDL_Magolor_Super_Abilities.png|Magolor uses Super Ability attacks. KRtDL_Super_Abilities_Magolor_Soul.png|Magolor Soul uses Super Ability attacks. Unused Super Cutter Ability Icon.gif|An unused Super Cutter icon. Unused Super Spark Ability Icon.gif|An unused Super Spark icon. Unknown Unused Clock Super Ability Icon.gif|An unused clock icon. References ja:スーパー能力 zh:超级复制能力 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Ability